Pocky !
by Lody Kwon
Summary: "sejauh apapun kau dari hyung, hatimu akan selalu membawa hyung untuk menemukanmu" / "seandainya hyung tau, hyunglah alasan mengapa aku menolak mereka..."/ Yesung & Ryeowook / YeWook / Friendship, Romance / Just Read by Yourself /


**POCKY !**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_By : **Lody_Kwon ***Kwon Yuri Husband .. :p*_

_Cast : Yesung & Ryeowook_

_They're not mine** (just Yuri who would be MINE... :D),  
**they're an artist who very popular nowdays...  
they're just ordinary guys who hit many girls heart surely..._

_Warning : __**Aneh, Typos dimana-mana.**__**  
**__**yah maklum, namanya juga manusia**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**DON'T READ IF YOU WON'T ...**

_**.**_

_**.**_

Yesung tersenyum saat melihat siluet seorang namja tak jauh dari kelasnya. Seorang namja yang tengah duduk dan terlihat sibuk dengan ponsel ditangannya, membuatnya tak menyadari jika Yesung kini berjalan mendekat.

"Hey... sedang apa...?" Tanya Yesung lembut sembari mencubit pipi sang namja lalu duduk menyebelahinya.

"Hyung...gie... kau kenapa selalu mengagetkanku...?" Sang namja nyaris melonjak dari duduknya karena kaget dengan kehadiran Yesung.

"itu tak menjawab pertanyaanku Wookie...?" Yesung masih tersenyum pada namja kecil didepannya, Kim Ryeowook. "apa yang kau lakukan didepan kelasku...?"

"menunggumu..." Jawab Wookie memasukan ponselnya kedalam kantong seragamnya.

"owh, Wookie ku manis sekali, setia menungguku..." Goda Yesung mengusap kepala Wookie, membuat Wookie merona karena perlakuan Yesung.

"jangan GR Kim Jong Woon... aku menunggumu karena kita ada rapat pengurus Siswa..." Jawab Wookie sesekali menatap kearah lain menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya.

"Rapat...? benarkah ada rapat hari ini...?" tanya Yesung dengan wajah innocentnya.

"Sekarang kau tau kan, kenapa aku menunggumu...? Jika saja kepalamu tidak menempel, mungkin kau juga lupa membawanya..." Kata Wookie sarcastik lalu berdiri dari duduknya.

"aishh... Wookie, serius... aku tak tau jika hari ini ada rapat..." kata Yesung masih dengan tampang polosnya membuat Wookie berdecak.

"haruskah aku merekam semua yang kau katakan untuk mengingatkanmu hyung...?" kembali nada sarkastik keluar dari bibir Wookie.

"aku sungguh tak ingat jika hari ini kita ada rapat..."

"baru tadi pagi saat berangkat sekolah kau mengatakan jika Siwonnie hyung menelponmu, dia tak bisa datang kesekolah, dan karena kau wakil president siswa Siwonnie hyung memintamu memimpin rapat..." lanjut Wookie menatap Yesung.

"arraso...arraso... miandhe..." Yesung berdiri dari duduknya dan mendekati Wookie.

"pikunmu semakin parah hyung..." gumam Wookie menatap Yesung.

"yah, Kim Ryeowook aku tidak pikun... hanya saja sedikit lemah untuk mengingat..." Jawab Yesung kembali tersenyum tak jelas pada Wookie.

Hampir Wookie kembali memprotes, tapi kata-katanya seakan kembali tertelan saat Yesung meraih tangannya dan menautkan jemari mereka sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju ruang rapat. Seketika jantung Wookie berdetak lebih cepat, wajahnya terasa memanas.

'_Oh Tuhan... kenapa aku segugup ini...? oh jantung tenanglah... tenang... atau Hyungie akan mendengarnya...'_

Wookie hanya mampu terdiam dan terus menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang dia yakini memerah. Yesung hanya tersenyum melihat wajah Wookie yang kini merona karenanya, dan Yesung sangat menyukai exspresi Wookie saat ini. Sungguh lucu dan manis dimatanya. Dan baginya Wookie akan selalu terlihat manis, meskipun Wookie sedang marah padanya, wajahnya akan tetap terlihat manis. Mungkin karena itu Yesung menyukainya.

Yesung dan Wookie adalah teman sejak kecil. Dulu, mereka bertetangga, sampai suatu hari Yesung harus ikut orang tuanya pindah ke jepang. Sejak saat itu Wookie dan Yesung terpisah, dan 7 tahun setelah itu Yesung dan keluarganya kembali ke Korea, dia kembali bertemu dengan Wookie yang saat itu sudah mulai beranjak remaja. Saat untuk pertama kalinya mereka kembali bertemu Yesung merasa jika dia sangat menyukai Wookie, Wookie tumbuh menjadi namja yang sangat manis, wajahnya terkadang justru terlihat cantik daripada tampan.

"Yesung hyung... Wookie..." Suara teriakan seseorang membuat Wookie dan Yesung berhenti melangkah.

Seorang namja tampan terlihat berlari kecil menghampiri mereka saat mereka berjalan menyusuri lorong kelas.

"Hae... waeyo...?" Tanya Yesung pada Donghae yang terlihat masih mengatur nafasnya.

"ehm... aku hanya ingin memberi tahu... rapat hari ini dibatalkan..." Kata Donghae menatap kearah Wookie yang juga menatapnya.

"batal...? siapa yang membatalkan...?" tanya Yesung pada Donghae.

"..." Tak ada jawaban dari Donghae, Sepertinya Donghae terlalu fokus menatap Wookie sampai tak sadar jika kini Yesung menatapnya dengan jengah.

"eheemm..." Yesung terbatuk karena dibuat-buat saat melihat Donghae menatap intens kearah Wookie, membuatnya kesal dan... cemburu.

"ahh... ya hyung... wae...?" tanya Donghae terbata menatap Yesung, tapi sesekali masih mencuri pandang kearah Wookie.

"kutanya siapa yang membatalkannya...?" tanya Yesung kali ini dengan nada suara yang sedikit dingin.

"owh itu... Han Songsaenim yang memberitahuku... katanya semua pengurus harus lengkap... jadi kita baru akan rapat setelah Siwon masuk sekolah..." jawab Donghae sesekali mencuri pandang kearah Wookie yang hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Donghae.

'_Wookie... seandainya saja bukan Yesung hyung yang menjadi sainganku... aku pasti bisa mendapatkanmu...'_

Donghae tersenyum lembut menatap Wookie yang juga membalas senyumannya. Yah, Donghae tau jika Yesung memiliki perasaan terhadap Wookie. Meskipun Yesung tak pernah mengungkapkannya pada siapapun, Tapi dari sikapnya memperlakukan Wookie, dari tatapan mata Yesung saat menatap Wookie, bahkan cara bicara Yesung pada Wookie memperlihatkan bagaimana Yesung begitu mencintai Wookie. Hal yang sama juga terlihat dari Wookie. Dan Donghae yakin karena itu Wookie menolak banyak namja yang menyatakan perasaan mereka padanya, termasuk Donghae beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"ya sudah... mau apa lagi kau disini Hae...?" tanya Yesung sinis saat melihat Donghae terus menatap Wookie dan tersenyum manis.

"Hyungie..." Wookie memukul pelan lengan Yesung saat mendengar nada bicara Yesung pada Donghae.

"ahh... ya sudah, aku harus kembali ke club dance... Eunhyuk hyung sudah menungguku..." kata Donghae mengerti apa maksud Yesung yang sudah memasang wajah 'siap serang'

"bagus... aku juga harus kelapangan dan berlatih futsal..." Jawab Yesung acuh tak acuh.

Setelah berpamitan pada Wookie dan Yesung, Donghae segera berlari kembali keruang club seperti katanya meninggalkan Wookie dan Yesung.

"dasar ikan asin..." cibir Yesung melanjutkan langkahnya menuju lapangan untuk berlatih.

"yah, hyung... kau ini kenapa...?" Tanya Wookie heran melihat perubahan sikap Yesung.

"Anniya... aku hanya tak suka sikap Donghae..." kata Yesung sesekali menoleh memastikan jika seorang Lee Donghae benar-benar tak mengikuti mereka.

"sikap Hae hyung...? sikapnya biasa saja..." Wookie mengangkat sebelah alisnya menatap Yesung.

"haisshh... apa kau tak lihat dia terus menatapmu dan memasang senyum mesum nya itu...?" Yesung melebarkan matanya menatap Wookie yang semakin bingung.

"yah.. hyung...kau..."

"sssttt... sudah jangan membahas Donghae lagi... kajja..." Yesung memotong kata-kata Wookie.

Yesung melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Wookie, dan sebagai gantinya, Yesung melingkarkan lenganya dipinggang Wookie, menarik Wookie untuk mendekat kearahnya dan terus berjalan.

'BLUSHH'

Untuk kesekian kalinya wajah Wookie merona karena gugup. Dan membuatnya harus memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"Wookie... kau mau pulang dulu atau menungguku...?" Tanya Yesung setelah keduanya sampai dilapangan.

"euhmm..." Wookie menatap wajah Yesung ragu-ragu. "aku tak berani pulang sendiri hyung..." jawab Wookie terdengar manja dan menundukan kepalanya.

'_Aigooo... Yesung PABOO ! kenapa bertanya hal bodoh seperti itu...? kau tak boleh membiarkan orang yang kau cintai pulang sendiri dan celaka...! PABOOYAA...'_

Yesung menepuk keningnya sendiri mengingat sesuatu.

"Wookie baby..." Yesung mengangkat dagu Wookie untuk menatapnya. "hmm...miandhe... hyung lupa... hyung tak akan membiarkanmu pulang sendiri, hyung akan menjagamu..." Yesung tersenyum menatap Wookie dan membelai kepala Wookie penuh sayang.

"gwenchana..." Jawab Wookie pelan.

"kau mau hyung antar pulang dulu...?" tanya Yesung lembut membelai pipi Wookie.

"anniya... aku akan menunggu sampai hyung selesei latihan... boleh kan...?" tanya Wookie penuh harap.

"Ne... tentu saja, jangan jauh-jauh dari lapangan... jika kau bosan menunggu, bilang pada hyung, kita akan pulang..." Jawab Yesung tersenyum cerah.

"Ne... sudah sana... lebih cepat hyung mulai latihan lebih cepat selesei..." kata Wookie mendorong tubuh Yesung masuk kedalam lapangan.

"ne..ne... Hyung kelapangan..." pamit Yesung setelah menyerahkan tasnya pada Wookie dan mencolek pipi Wookie. "jangan ambil Pocky hyung..." kata Yesung lagi lalu berlari masuk lapangan.

"Hyungie...hyungie..." Wookie hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sang sahabat.

.

"kekasihmu menunggu lagi hyung...?" tanya Kyu Jong, teman 1 tim futsal Yesung sesaat setelah Yesung bergabung di lapangan.

"yeah..." jawab Yesung tersenyum dan menatap Wookie yang duduk diluar lapangan.

Kedekatannya dengan Wookie membuat orang lain berfikir jika mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Dan Yesung senang dengan anggapan teman-temannya, karena dia juga berharap wookie akan benar-benar segera jadi kekasihnya.

"enak sekali jadi kau... kekasihmu tak pernah keberatan menunggumu latihan... bahkan jika itu sampai malam..." kata Kyu Jong lagi ikut menatap Wookie diluar lapangan yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"kau kan bisa meminta minji, kekasihmu itu untuk menemanimu jong..." Kata Yesung sembari memulai pemanasan.

"Minji...? menemaniku...? dia lebih memilih pergi shooping daripada hanya duduk menungguku hyung... dia sungguh tak bisa dibandingkan dengan Ryeowook... kalau aku bisa memilih, tentu aku akan lebih memilih Ryeowook daripada Minji..." Kata Kyu Jong dengan nada penuh kesungguhan.

"kau bilang apa barusan...? coba ulangi...?" tanya Yeusng dengan nada datarnya menatap tajam kearah Kyu Jong.

"aigooo... mati aku..." Gumam Kyu Jong menatap ngeri wajah Yesung. "ahh...hyung..."

"apa...? ulangi...? kau mau siapa...?" Yesung menunjuk-nunjuk lengan Kyu Jong yang mulai melangkah mundur.

"hehehe...hyung aku hanya bercanda, itu kan seandainya hyung..." Kyu Jong tersenyum tak jelas.

"berani kau melirik Wookie... eoh...? main-main dengan Kim Jong Woon...?" dengus Yesung membuat Kyu Jong tersenyum semakin tak jelas.

"aiigooo... setan dalam diri Yesung hyung bangun... "

"mwo...? apa katamu...?" Yesung membulatkan matanya mendengar gumaman Kyu Jong.

Baru saja Yesung akan melayangkan tendanganya, Kyu Jong sudah lebih dulu berlari kesudut lapangan menghindari iblis dalam diri Yesung yang mulai terbangun.

"Hyungiieee..." seketika perhatian Yesung teralih pada seseorang yang berteriak dari luar lapangan. Wookie.

"Ne... wae baby...?" jawab Yesung sedikit berteriak membuat Wookie merona mendengar panggilan Yesung padanya, belum lagi semua teman 1 tim yesung ikut menatapnya.

"aiishhh dasar Jong Woon..." gumam Wookie berusaha bersikap wajar "aku menemui Sungmin hyung di club tae kwon do sebentar ne...?" kata Wookie saat yesung berjalan mendekatinya.

"ada apa...? apa terjadi sesuatu...?" tanya Yeusng sedikit khawatir.

"anniya... aku hanya ingin memberikan bekal untuk kegiatan extra nya..." jawab Wookie menyandang tasnya disebelah kiri dan tas Yesung disebelah kanan.

"owh... ne... tapi ingat jangan berikan Pocky ku pada Sungmin..." kata Yesung membuat Wookie mengernyit.

"aigooo hyungie, tak akan ada yang mengambil cocholate Pocky kesayanganmu itu..." kata Wookie menggeleng. Sungguh Yesung itu pecinta Pocky. "aku akan kembali kesini..."

"hati-hati baby..." teriak Yesung saat Wookie mulai berlari kecil meninggalakan lapangan dan hanya melambaikan tangannya tanpa menatap Yesung. "cepat kembali kemari atau aku akan menyeretmu dari sana..." teriak Yesung lagi tepat saat tubuh kecil Wookie menghilang dikoridor.

"Hyung... kekasihmu tak akan hilang ... tak akan ada yang menculiknya..." Teriak Onew dari tengah lapangan melihat betapa Possesivenya Yesung pada Ryeowook.

"Kau tak pernah tau apa yang terjadi nanti, New... aku hanya tak ingin menyesal..." Jawab Yesung berjalan melewati Onew.

"maksudmu...?" Tanya onew memutar tubuhnya menatap Yesung.

"tak ada... ayo mulai latihannya..." kata Yesung tersenyum dan mengangkat bahunya.

.

.

Setelah 2 jam berlatih, Yesung sebagai captain tim futsal memutuskan mengakhiri latihan mereka karena hari ini mereka berlatih cukup serius hanya dengan 10 menit istirahat. Yesung tak ingin anggota tim nya merasa terlalu terforsir, dan lagi mereka juga harus menghemat tenaga mereka untuk competisi yang sebentar lagi mulai.

"Hyung...aku duluan..." pamit Kyu Jong seraya menyandang tasnya dan berjalan keluar lapangan.

"aku juga hyung..." Onew melambaikan tangannya pada Yesung yang masih sibuk merapikan bola bersama Minho.

"Ne...ne..." Jawab Yesung tanpa menatap para hoobaenya.

"hyung... biar aku yang mengembalikan keruang olahraga..." kata Minho mengangkat keranjang penuh bola.

"anniya... aku yang..."

"kau lebih mementingkan bola daripada kekasihmu... hmm..?" kata Minho tersenyum kecil dan menolehkan kepanya kearah bangku diluar lapangan.

"Wookie..." Yesung bergumam sedikit kaget melihat Wookie disana dan tertidur.

"sana, pergilah... serahkan ini padaku..." kata Minho mendorong tubuh Yesung dan tertawa sebelum kembali merapikan peralatan yang mereka gunakan.

"Ne... aku duluan... gomawo Min..." kata Yesung segera berlari keluar lapangan.

Yesung tersenyum saat melihat Wookie tertidur bersandar pada dinding dibelakangnya. Perlahan Yesung duduk menyebelahi Wookie dengan senyum yang masih tersemat dibibirnya.

'_apa aku terlalu serius berlatih ya...? sampai aku tak sadar Wookie kembali dari club Tae Kwon Doo dan bahkan sampai tertidur disini...'_

"Baby..." Yesung mengusap pipi Wookie beruaha membangunkanya. "Wookie Baby... irroena..."

"euhhm..." merasakan seseorang menyentuh pipinya, Wookie membuka matanya. "Hyungie..." Seperti seorang anak kecil Wookie mengusap matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

Melihat betapa imutnya Wookie saat ini membuat Yesung tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum, bahkan senyumnya semakin lebar saat Wookie menatapnya dengan tatapan 'puppy eyes' nya.

"sudah hyung katakan, jika kau bosan bilang pada hyung... kita akan pulang..." Yesung membelai kepala Wookie membuat semburat merah kembali muncul diwajah putihnya.

"anniya... aku tak bosan, hanya saja merasa sedikit mengantuk... lagipula hyung sedang serius latihan..." Jawab Wookie dalam sekali tarikan nafas karena gugup.

"Yeppo jiman Pabo (beautiful but stupid)..." Yesung tersenyum memukul pelan kening Wookie "kau mengantuk karena kau bosan... seharusnya kau bilang, tak peduli seberapa seriusnya aku berlatih aku akan tetap lebih memperhatikanmu..." kembali cubitan kecil dihidung Wookie membuat Wookie semakin merona.

"ta..tak perlu seperti itu... aku tak apa-apa hyung..." Jawab Wookie terbata karena semakin gugup dengan sikap lembut Yesung padanya.

"ya sudah, ayo..."Yesung berdiri lalu menarik kedua tangan Wookie juga untuk berdiri.

'BUUGHH'

Dan mungkin karena Wookie masih mengantuk atau Yesung yang terlalu kuat menarik Wookie, Wookie menubruk tubuh Yesung dihadapannya dan berakhir dalam dekapan Yesung. Untuk beberapa saat Wookie hanya terdiam dalam dekapan Yesung, menyandarkan kepalanya didada Yesung, mendengarkan degub jantung namja yang dicintainya itu. Dan Yesung, tentu saja berharap jika saja waktu bisa berhenti saat memeluk Wookie seperti itu.

"ehem..." suara seseorang membuat Yesung dan Wookie kaget dan segera menjauh satu sama lain. Keduanya menoleh dan mendapati Minho berjalan dengan keranjang bola ditangannya.

"Min...minho..." Wookie menatap Minho gugup dan tersipu.

"oh, hay Wookie... aku tak melihat apapun...aku tak melihatnya..." kata Minho tersenyum kearah Yesung dan Wookie berjalan kearah ruang olah raga meninggalkan Yesung dan Wookie dalam suasana yang sedikit canggung.

"Hyung ganti baju dulu..." Kata Yesung buru-buru lalu berjalan keruang ganti setelah mendapat anggukan pelan dari Wookie.

"aku tunggu disini hyung...?" tanya Wookie setelah Yesung berjalan beberapa langkah.

"Aigoo..." seketika Yesung berhenti berjalan dan membalikan badanya menatap Wookie. "Anniyo... kau tunggu hyung didepan ruang ganti..." kata Yesung kembali menghampiri Wookie dan menarik tangan Wookie.

'_Kim Jong Woon Paboo... kenapa kau lupa lagi... Aiishh, kenapa kau segugup itu...? sampai lupa jika aku tak boleh membiarkan Wookie sendirian... jauh dariku... PABO...PABO... kau mau namja yang kau cintai celaka eoh...?'_

Yesung menggenggam jemari Wookie dan melangkah menuju ruang ganti dan masih dengan merutuki dirinya sendiri. Merutuki kebodohannya yang hampir saja melupakan Wookie, membiarkan namja kecil itu menunggunya sendiri didekat lapangan. Hal yang tak pernah dilakukan Yesung pada Wookie, meninggalkan Wookie sendiri, Yesung tak akan pernah membiarkan Wookie sendirian, apalagi membiarkan Wookie pulang kerumah sendirian. tak akan pernah dilakukannya. Tak akan pernah dilakukan Yesung sejak saat itu...

.

_**#flashback#**_

_Drrrtt...drrttt..._

_Yesung segera mengambil ponsel dari dalam saku celananya saat dirasa ponselnya bergetar. Yesung tersenyum saat melihat 1 pesan masuk ke ponselnya._

_**From : My Baby Wookie**_

_**Hyungiee... Lihatlah keluar jendela... **_

_Setelah membaca pesan dari Wookie dengan segera Yesung menolehkan kepalanya menatap keluar jendela disampingnya. Disana, didepan kelas Wookie, terlihat seorang namja kecil tengah berdiri dan tersenyum kearah Yesung membuat Yesung ikut Ryeowook. Tak lama setelah setelahnya Wookie terlihat mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya dan menunjukannya pada Yesung dengan tawa cerianya._

_**To : My Baby Wookie**_

_**Apa yang kau bawa...? Hyung tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas baby...**_

_**From : My Baby Wookie**_

_**Karena aku tau hyungie suka Pocky... aku bawakan untuk hyungie...  
akan kumakan Pocky nya jika hyung tak menemuiku... :p**_

_Yesung seketika kembali menatap keluar jendela disampingnya dan masih melihat Wookie berdiri didepan kelasnya dengan kotak kecil ditanganya yang diyakini Yesung adalah Pocky. Snack kesukaannya. Yesung terkekeh kecil saat melihat Wookie menggoyangkan kotak Pocky ditangannya lalu memasukannya kedalam tas, menjulurkan lidahnya pada Yesung lalu berjalan masuk kedalam kelasnya membuat Yesung menggelangkan kepalanya._

_._

_._

"_Wookie..." Yesung berteriak saat melihat Wookie berdiri diujung lorong kelasnya, lalu berlari menghampirinya._

"_Hyungie..." Wookie tersenyum saat Yesung membelai kepalanya._

"_Wookie... miandhe, sepertinya kita tak jadi jalan-jalan... hyung ada latihan mendadak hari ini... bagaimana...?" tanya Yesung sedikit menyesal. Hari ini dia berjanji akan mengajak Wookie jalan-jalan tapi karena pelatih tim futsal meminta mereka untuk latihan, Yesung terpaksa membatalkan janjinya dengan Wookie._

"_owh... Ne, gwenchana hyung... aku akan pulang kalau begitu..." Jawab Wookie tersenyum meskipun dia merasa sedikit kecewa._

"_Wookie..." Yesung menggenggam jemari Wookie saat melihat exspresi kecewa diwajah Wookie_

"_Hyungie, gwenchana... cheongmal..." kali ini Wookie tersenyum menunjukan senyum tulusnya. "aku tak apa-apa Hyungie chagi... tim futsal membutuhkan captainnya, kau bukan hanya membawa nama tim tapi juga nama baik sekolahan... jadi kau harus fokus..." _

"_hmm...?" Yesung membulatkan matanya saat mendengar kata 'chagi' keluar dari bibir Wookie._

"_Yesung hyung...!" teriakan Minho dari lapangan membuat Yeusng dan Wookie menoleh. "mau sampai kapan kau bicara dengan kekasihmu, euhm...? Palliwa..." teriak Minho lagi membuat Wookie tersipu karena menyebut dirinya sebagai kekasih Yesung._

"_Yah... Choi Minho kau ini cerewet sekali...!" teriak Yesung kesal membuat Wookie tersenyum._

"_Hyungie... bukan salah Minho, kau memang harus segera kelapangan... Tim mu sudah menunggu..." kata Wookie lembut sesekali menoleh kearah lapangan._

"_Wookie, hyung sungguh minta maaf ne... gara-gara latihan mendadak rencana kita harus gagal..." kata Yeusng kembali dengan wajah bersalah._

"_gwenchana Kim Jong Woon... sana kelapanan..." Wookie tersenyum lalu mendorong tubuh Yesung untuk segera bergegas._

"_jangkaman..." Yesung berhenti dan berbalik mendekati Wookie. "hati-hati dijalan, setelah sampai sms hyung, ne...?"_

"_Ne... sudah sana..."_

"_mana semangat untuk hyung...?" tanya Yeusng dengan senyum simpul dan menaikan sebelah alisnya._

"_Fightiiing..." teriak Wookie mengangkat sebelah tangannya memberikan semangat pada Yesung yang justru berdecak._

"_aiisshhh... maksud hyung... ini..." kata Yesung tersenyum pada Wookie dan menunjuk pipinya memberi isyarat agar Wookie menciumnya._

"_Yah...! jangan macam-macam..." hardik Wookie meski kini wajahnya sungguh merona dan jantungnya sungguh berdetak cepat._

"_sekali..."_

"_cepat kelapangan atau..."_

"_ne..ne..ne..."senyuman Yesung menghilang saat Wookie menolek mencium pipinya membuat Yesung menekuk wajahnya lalu bergegas kelapangan. "dasar pelit..." gumam Yesung saat berjalan kelapangan._

_Setelahnya Wookie segera berjalan pulang, biasanya jika Yesung tak mengantarkannya pulang, dia akan pulang bersama hyungnya, Sungmin dan sahabatnya Jonghyun. Tapi hari ini adalah jadwal Sungmin mengikuti latihan Tae Kwon Doo disekolah dan Jonghyun juga masih harus mengerjakan tugasnya disekolah. Jadi Wookie harus berjalan sendiri._

"_Heyoo..." Tiba-tiba beberapa namja berdiri dihadapan Wookie menghadang jalannya._

_4 namja yang masih seusia dengannya, karena mereka juga menggunakan seragam sekolah sama sepertinya hanya saja berasal dari sekolah yang berbeda._

"_per...misi..." Wookie sedikit menundukan kepala dan mencoba berjalan._

"_eiiitsss... mau kemana kau...!" salah seorang namja mencengkeram lengan Wookie membuat Wookie meringis._

"_ap...appo..." rengek Wookie merasakan lengannya sakit. "lepaskan aku... " pinta Wookie mulai takut pada murid-murid berandal didepannya._

"_melepaskanmu...? ayolah, aku ingin mengajakmu bermain-main..." kata sang manja semakin mencengkeram lengan Wookie._

"_je...jebal... lepaskan aku... aku tak kenal kalian..." Wookie semakin takut, dan mulai terisak "jebal... jangan ganggu aku..."_

"_oww...oww...oww... tuan putri kita menangis rupanya..." kata sang namja mengangkat dagu Wookie agar menatapnya dan menyeringai kecil._

"_Hiks...hyungie..." gumam Wookie ditengah isakannya. "hyung...gie..." Wookie terus memanggil Yesung._

"_hmm... ternyata kau manis juga ne, sebagai seorang namja..." kata sang namja mengamati wajah Wookie semakin dekat._

"_je...jebal... andwee..."_

"_ayolah namja manis... kami tak akan melukaimu... bermainlah sebentar bersama kami..."_

"_Jangan harap !" suara baritone seseorang membuat ke empat namja dihadapan Wookie menolehkan kepalanya._

"_siapa kau...?"_

"_Lepaskan dia..."_

"_Kim Jong Woon..." sang namja yang terlihat seperti leader membaca name tag diseragam Yesung dengan seringaiannya. "mau apa kau...?"_

"_tanyakan itu pada dirimu sendiri...! " jawab Yesung ketus kini mendekat kearah Wookie yang masih terisak karena takut._

"_owh... mau jadi pahlawan...? The Kim 'Hero' Jong Woon..." kata sang namja tak kalah ketus pada Yesung._

"_berani kau mengganggu kekasihku... kau harus berhadapan denganku..." kata Yesung geram sambil menunjuk kearah Wookie yang semakin menundukan kepalanya._

"_hyung...hyungie..." Wookie semakin terisak dan kini berjongkok saat mendengar suara perkelahian tak jauh darinya. Dan Wookie tau jika saat itu Yesung sedang berkelahi._

_Tak sedikitpun Wookie berani membuka matanya apalagi sampai melihat perkelahian antara Yesung dan keempat namja berandalan itu. Bukan hanya karena takut pada namja-namja berandalan itu telah mengganggunya, yang kini Wookie takutkan adalah Yesung. Wookie takut jika namja itu terluka, Wookie takut jika terjadi sesuatu pada namja yang sangat dicintainya itu. Wookie takut, sungguh takut._

"_WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..." teriak Wookie saat seseorang meraih lengannya dan menariknya untuk berdiri. "Lepaskan aku...Lepas... hiks...Lepas..." Ronta Wookie berusaha berontak._

"_hey...hey... baby... ini Yesung... tenang..." suara husky yesungmembuat Wookie sedikit tenang._

"_hiks...aku...takut..."_

"_gwenchana... kau tak apa-apa... ada hyung yang akan selalu menjagamu..." Yesung mendekap tubuh Wookie yang masih terisak._

_Beberapa menit setelahnya Wookie menarik diri dari dekapan Yesung, sejenak mengamati sekelilingnya, tak ada... namja-namja itu sudah tak ada disana. Hanya tinggal dia dan Yesung._

"_sudah, jangan menangis, hyung tak mau melihatmu menangis seperti ini... semua baik-baik saja... ada hyung disampingmu..." kata Yesung lembut mengusap sisa air mata diwajah Wookie._

"_aku takut hyung..." kata Wookie parau._

"_Ne, tapi sekarang kau tak perlu takut lagi... sejauh apapun hyung darimu... meski hyung tak bisa melihatmu... hatimu akan menuntun hyung untuk menemukanmu... hatimu akan membawa hyung padamu... untuk menjaga dan melindungimu... jangan pernah takut lagi, ne..." kembali Yesung mendekap tubuh Wookie._

_**#Flashback off#**_

_**.**_

"Wookie baby..." bisik Yesung tepat ditelinga Wookie membuat dada Wookie berdesir.

"haisshh... hyung berhenti mengagetiku..." omel Wookie pada Yesung untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

"salah sendiri kau sibuk dengan ponselmu sampai tak tau aku dibelakangmu..." kata Yesung menyandang tas olahraganya setelah keluar dari ruang ganti.

"bukan berarti kau harus mengagetkanku..." Wookie mempoutkan bibirnya.

'_omo... Wookie, berhenti melakukannya... kau membuatku gila...'_

Yesung sesekali menatap kearah lain mencoba mengabaikan Wookie dengan exspresi yang menurutnya menggemaskan.

"ge..geure...geure... miande, berhenti cemberut seperti ini..." Yesung menarik hidung Wookie pelan.

"ayo pulang..." kata Wookie berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan disamping Yesung.

"Wookie-ah..."

"hmm..."

"apa kau harus segera pulang sekarang...?" tanya Yesung membuat Wookie sedikit bingung.

"tidak juga hyung... Waeyo...?" tanya Wookie penasaran.

"ini masih 4.30 PM... bagaimana kalau kita ketempat biasa ...? sudah lama kita tak melihat matahari terbenam bersama..." kata Yesung dengan wajah penuh harap.

"hmm... Ne, tentu saja, aku juga sudah merindukan tempat itu..." kata Wookie ceria membuat Yesung tersenyum semakin lebar.

.

.

Setelah 30 menit melaju ditengah ramainya jalanan Seoul, Yesung dan Wookie sampai ditempat dimana mereka sering menghabiskan waktu mereka bersama. Diatas sebuah lembah dengan pemandangan yang luar biasa indah, memperlihatkan ufuk timur, tempat dimana matahari akan beristirahat setelah seharian bersinar. Pemandangan yang sangat luar biasa mempesona saat langit mulai memerahkarena matahari yang semakin lama semakin menghilang dibalik bukit.

"rasanya sudah sangat lama kita tak kemari..." kata Yesung menatap matahari yang mulai perlahan bergerak.

"Ne... cukup lama..." jawab Wookie juga menatap kearah yang sama dengan Yesung.

"Woo..." kata-kata Yesung terhenti saat dia menoleh menatap Wookie. Matanya menyiratkan kekaguman dan bibirnya mengembangkan senyum saat menatap wajah Wookie. Sangat cantik dengan pantulan cahaya matahari senja, membuatnya tak mampu berkata-kata.

Wookie mengangkat bahunya saat angin sore menerpa, terasa cukup dingin di musim seperti saat ini. Meski belum memasuki musim dingin tapi ditempat tinggi seperti itu angin akan selalu terasa lebih dingin dari tempat lain.

"eh..." Wookie tersentak saat sepasang lengan kekar dan tubuh hangat menyelimutinya dalam sebuah dekapan.

"masih dingin...?" suara baritone lembut Yesung membuat jantung Wookie kembali berdebar dan wajahnya kembali merona.

"Hyungie..." gumam Wookie saat menyadari Yesung mendekapnya, berusaha membuatnya hangat.

"merasa lebih hangat...?" Yesung menumpukan dagunya diatas kepala Wookie. Meski awalnya sedikit canggung tapi tak dipungkiri Wookie jika dekapan Yesung sangat nyaman baginya.

"Ne, sangat hangat..." Jawab Wookie menyamankan tubuhnya bersandar didada Yesung.

Yesung hanya tersenyum dan semakin mengeratkan dekapannya setiap kali angin berhembus menerpa tubuh mereka. Keduanya hanya diam menatap matahari terbenam, sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Hyungie..." panggilan pelan Wookie memecah keheningan.

"hmm..." Yesung masih memejamkan matanya menikmati tiupan angin sore.

"anniya..." jawab Wookielalu kembali menatap langit yang semakin memerah karena matahari semakin menghilang.

'_aku berharap waktuberhenti disaat aku bersama denganmu... hyung...'_

Setelah matahari menghilang dari pandangan, Yesung dan Wookie memutuskan untuk duduk sejenak sebelum mereka pulang.

"waahh... bintangnya mulai terlihat..." kata Wookie antusias menatap langit yang mulai dihiasi kerlipan-kerlipan kecil yang memukau.

"Ne..." jawab Yesung singkat dan sibuk menggeledah tasnya.

"cari apa hyung...?" tanya Wookie penasaran melihat Yesung menggeledah tasnya.

"ahhh...ketemu..." teriak Yesung semangat sembari mengambil sekotak Pocky dari dalam tasnya membuat Wookie menggelengkan kepalanya.

"dasar Pocky addict..." gumam Wookie membuat Yesung tersenyum.

"Pocky bukan hanya snack Wookie... dia juga penyelamatmu..." Kata Yesung membuat Wookie menaikan alisnya heran.

"huh...?" Wookie menatap Yesung dengan tatapan -maksudmu apa hyung...?- pada Yesung.

"kau ingat beberapa bulan yang lalu saat kau pulang sendiri karena aku latihan futsal..." kata Yesung menatap Wookie sambil mengunyak sebatang Pocky "saat kau diganggu siswa sekolah lain..."

"hmmm... ne..." jawab Wookie mengangguk.

"hyung bilang jika hatimu yang membawa Hyung padamu kan...?"

"hmm..." Wookie kembali hanya mengangguk merespon.

"selain hatimu yang membawa hyung datang... semua karena Pocky... hyung datang padamu..."

"pocky...? karena pocky...?" Tanya Wookie heran menunjuk Pocky ditangan Yesung.

"hmm... Ne... kau ingat kan saat hari itu kau memamerkan Pocky padaku saat jam pelajaran... kau bilang akan memberikanya saat pulang sekolah... tapi sayang saat itu hyung harus latihan, hyung sampai lupa soal Pocky... lalu sesaat setelah kau keluar gerbang sekolah, hyung ingat kalau kau belum memberikan Pocky nya pada hyung... akhirnya hyung berlari keluar sekolah mengejarmu karena hyung yakin kau belum berjalan terlalu jauh... dan saat itu hyung melihatmu sedang diganggu oleh mereka..." kata Yesung menjelaskan dan mengunyak Pocky nya dengan asyik.

"jadi kau mengejarku sungguh karena pocky...?" tanya Wookie seakan tak percaya.

"hehehe..." Yesung hanya tersenyum tak jelas.

Setelahnya yesung merebahkan tubuhnya diatas rumput masih dengan Pocky-pocky nya, sementara Wookie sibuk menatap bintang-bintang yang mulai semakin cerah.

"hyung..." panggil Wookie masih menatap Langit.

"..."

"Hyung..." panggil Wookie lagi saat Yesung tak menjawab.

"..."

"Hyung...gie..."Suara Wookie melirih saat melihat Yesung terpejam dengan separuh batang Pocky masih dimulutnya. Dan bisa dipastikan Wookie jika Yesung tertidur.

Wookie tersenyum menatap Yesung terpejam diatas rumput dengan Pocky yang belum sempat dihabiskannya. Menatap wajah damai Yesung saat tertidur membuat Wookie ingin membelai wajah namja yang telah mencuri hatinya itu. Perlahan Wookie mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh wajah Yesung dengan Lembut.

"kau tampan hyung... sangat tampan..." gumam Wookie pelan dan tersenyum.

Tanganya menyusuri wajah tampan Yesung dengan lembut, dari kening, kehidung mancung Yesung dan... Wookie berhenti saat jarinya menyentuh bibir Yesung, bibir merah muda yang membuat jantung Wookie berdetak cepat hanya dengan menyentuhnya saja. Dan entah dorongan dari mana Wookie membungkukan badanya mendekatkan wajahnya kearah bibir Yesung. Wookie menggigit batang Pocky yang masih dibibir Yesung. Perlahan namun pasti Wookie menggigit Pocky sampai pada gigitan terakhir dan...

~chu~

Wookie menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Yesung. Wookie tau tak seharusnya dia melakukan itu, karena Yesung bahkan bukanlah kekasihnya. Tapi hatinya selalu mengatakan jika Wookie harus melakukannya.

"Hyungie..." bisik Wookie pelan pada Yesung yang tertidur. "seandainya kau tau apa yang kurasakan... seandainya kau tau alasanku menolak namja-namja yang memintaku jadi kekasih mereka... kau hyung... kau... kau adalah alasan mengapa aku tak pernah bisa menerima orang lain sebagai kekasihku... karena aku mencintaimu... aku sangat mencintaimu Kim Jong Woon..."

~chu~

Satu ciuman lembut kembali diberikan oleh Wookie untuk Yesung meskipun Yesung tak pernah tau, tapi setidaknya bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya membuat Wookie sedikit lega.

"Saranghae Yesung hyung..." bisik Wookie tersenyum dan membelai wajah Yesung.

Untuk menunggu Yesung terbangun Wookie memutuskan mendengarkan music dari ponselnya dan menatap indahnya bintang malam itu.

"euhmm..." perlahan Yesung membuka matanya. Setelah beberapa kali mengerjap Yesung bangun dan duduk.

"hyungie... kau sudah bangun...?" tanya Wookie sedikit kaget melihat Yesung duduk disebelahnya.

"aku... aku tertidur ya...?" tanya Yesung dengan tampang innocentnya.

"N...ne..." Jawab wookie terbata saat melihat Wajah Yesung dan mengingat kejadian tadi.

"berapa lama aku tidur...?"

"sekitar 40 menit hyung..."

"Aiiigooo... kenapa kau tak membangunkanku...? kita harus pulang, ini sudah hampir jam 7 malam..." kata Yesung menjadi panik.

"hyung...hyung...hyung tenang... biarkan kau segar dulu... aku tak mau kau menyetir dalam keadaan mengantuk seperti ini..." kata Wookie mengusap pipi Yesung dan tersenyum.

Setelah beberapa menit mengembalikan kesegaran setelah tertidur beberapa saat Yesung dan Wookie segera beranjak pulang.

.

.

'_**Mr. Taxi taxi taxi taxi  
jigeum juksi juksi juksi juksi'**_

"omona..." Wookie yang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya tersentak saat mendengar ponselnya berdering.

Segera diambil ponsel yang tergeletak diatas tempat tidurnya dan terlihat sebuah ID muncul dilayar ponselnya.

'_**My **__**Hyungie calling'**_

Wookie tak mengerti kenapa tapi dia tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum saat tau Yesung menelponnya.

"Yeobseo..." jawab Wookie pelan lalu kembali duduk didepan meja belajarnya.

"_Wookie Wookie my Wookie baby..." yesung terkekeh diujung sambungan._

"Ne hyung... waeyo...?"

"_Wookie... hyung ingin bertanya sesuatu..."_

"Ne hyung... ingin bertanya apa...?" tanya Wookie penasaran. Diraihnya susu diatas mejanya dan diteguk.

"_ehm... tadi saat dilembah, waktu aku tertidur... seingatku aku belum menghabiskan Pocky ku... kenapa saat aku bangun Pocky dimulutku habis... bagaimana Pocky ku bisa habis...?"_

'BRUUUSSSTTT'

"uhuk...uhuk..." mendengar pertayaan Yesung Wookie menyemburkan susu yang belum sempat ditelannya dan alhasil, kertas tugasnya basah karena susu. "yah... hyung kenapa kau tanya aku...?" bentak Wookie dengan sedikit gugup.

"_karena kau satu-satunya orang yang bersamaku Wookie... aku tak punya kebiasaan tidur sambil mengunyah... jadi jika Pocky ku habis dan bukan aku yang memakan berarti..."_

"Yah... hyung aku tak memakan Pocky mu... memangnya kenapa aku harus memakannya...?" jawab Wookie semakin gugup dengan pertanyaan Yesung.

"_apakah aku mengatakan jika kau memakan Pocky ku...aku hanya berfikir jika bukan aku yang memakannya mungkin berarti Pocky ku terjatuh saat aku tertidur..." kata Yesung lagi "atau jangan-jangan memang kau yang memakannya ya...?" tanya Yesung dengan nada menggoda membuat Wookie berdebar._

'_aigoo... bagaimana kalau Yesung hyung tau...? oetthoke...?' panic Wookie._

"Yah ! sudah kubilang, aku tak memakan Pocky mu..." ketus Wookie lagi berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"_Jjinjaro...? lalu siapa...? padahal aku tak keberatan berbagi Pocky denganmu... jadi tak apa kalau memang kau memakannya..." kata Yesung masih dengan nada menggoda membuat Wookie semakin dan semakin gugup_

"Kim Jong Woon, sudah kukatakan bukan aku... sudahlah hyung aku mau mengerjakan Tugasku..." kata Wookie lagi berusaha menghindar.

"_ne..ne arraso, aku hanya ingin bertanya saja... ya sudah, kerjakan tugasmu lalu cepat tidur ne...? jaljjayo..." kata Yesung sebelum menutup sambungan teleponnya._

'_tut...tut...tut...'_

"Huuuhhh... oetthoke...? bagaimana kalau Yesung hyung tau...? tapi kan dia tertidur... lagipula tak ada yang melihatnya..." gumam Wookie menenagkan dirinya.

Lalu kembali mempernaharui tugasnya yang rusak karena basah saat dia menyemburkan susu dari mulutnya.

'_**Bwara Mr. Simple simple simple simple'**_

Kembali ponselnya berdering diatas meja menandakan sebuah pesan diterimanya. Wookie segera meraih ponselnya dan dilihat siapa yang mengiriminya pesan.

_**From : My Hyungie **_

_**aku tau siapa yang memakan Pocky ku tadi sore...  
apa kau berfikir aku tertidur...hmm...?  
hehe...aku tau kau memakan Pocky ku...  
kau tau Wookie...? kau juga alasan kenapa aku tak pernah bisa menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain... karena aku merasakan apa yang kau rasakan...  
Nado saranghae Kim Ryeowook... **_

mata Wookie melebar saat membaca pesan dari Yesung.

"aigooo... jadi yesung hyung tidak tidur...? aiisshhh, memalukan...memalukan..." Gumam Wookie mengacak rambutnya dengan Frustasi. Kembali diraihnya segelas air putih untuk menenagkan diri.

'_**Bwara Mr. Simple simple simple simple'**_

Belum lagi Wookie sempat berfikir bagaimana harus membalas pesan dari Yesung ponselnya kembali berbunya menandakan pesan baru kembali masuk.

_**From : My Hyungie **_

_**Hmm... Chagiya...  
Your kiss...make me 'Turn on'  
you're good Kisser, babe...  
kekasihku Jjang !  
tunggu pembalasanku...**_

'BRUUUUSSSSHHHHH'

"uhuk...uhuk..."

Dan sekali lagi Wookie menyemburkan air putih yang diteguknya saat membaca Sms ke 2 dari Yesung membuat tugasnya kembali berantakan karena terkena air. Dan membuatnya harus kembali mengulangi tugasnya.

"Aigooo..." Desah Wookie mengusap wajahnya dengan pasrah.

.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

I'm Sorry... this is just a broke story...

Buat yang kemarin minta Ye dan Wook...  
this story is for you, but i'm really sorry if this story is failed...  
just wanna try write it down for you...  
don't force to read this story...

**Sorry for the failed story... *BOW...BOW...***

***BOW AGAIN***

***BOW AGAIN***

**Pay...pay...**

**LODY_KWON**


End file.
